Only want you
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Su primer pensamiento es que Chase sabe a menta. De hecho, Chase sabe exactamente a su pasta de dientes y a algo que no sabe identificar, pero que no deja de resultarle familiar. ChaseForeman


Parece mentira, estoy actualizando. Casi se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. sniff, sniff. En fin, he terminado un Chase/Foreman (Irati me metió en esta pareja, yo soy totalmente inocente y totalmente House/Cuddy, lo juro) así que lo normal es publicarlo.

**Advertencias**: Lemon. No, en serio, lemon. Del fuerte. Del tipo: todo el acto. Así que si no puedes soportarlo... Una de dos, o no lees el fic o te saltas la quinta escena, como quieras.

**PD: **Y también es mi primer lemon, así que cualquier consejo estaría bien.

**Disclaimer**: Dios¿sabéis lo que estaría haciendo ahora mismo si Chase fuera mío? Son cosas no aptas para menores de edad, niños.

* * *

**Only Want You **

(vale, no tiene relación con el fic, pero no se me ocurría un título y estaba escuchando Eagles of Death Metal so...)

A las siete de la mañana del día 7 de junio de 2006, Eric Foreman decide que el despertador es el invento más maquiavélico que se ha inventado nunca. Peor incluso que los tostadores o que esos programadores de video que necesitan una carrera en ingeniería para ser utilizados. Es un invento diabólico de los que hacen historia y aparecen en los libros de texto.

Foreman gruñe, se revuelve y se despega de las sábanas lo mejor que puede. Chase hace lo propio y rueda en la cama para hundir el rostro en la almohada.

Es entonces cuando Foreman pasa a analizar el hecho de que ha incluido las palabras cama y Chase en una misma frase. Chase y _su_ cama, en la misma frase.

Se incorpora en el colchón pensando que, después de lo de Cuddy, debería haber aprendido a no emborracharse cuando está cerca de un compañero de trabajo. Su psicólogo se lo advirtió, Cuddy se lo advirtió y hasta tiene un post-it en el frigorífico – debajo del imán con forma de banana split – para recordarlo. Al parecer no es suficiente.

Chase está a su lado, acurrucado contra la almohada, sábanas a la altura del pecho y la camisa que llevaba la noche anterior llena de arrugas y totalmente desabrochada.

-¿Chase?

El susodicho hunde el rostro aún más en la almohada y arrastra algo que suena a _hmmmcincominutos_ marcado por un espeso acento australiano.

-Chase,– repite, y zarandea un poco el brazo que no está atrapado debajo de la almohada.

Chase vuelve a gruñir y se acurruca aún más en su lado de la cama, arrastrando las sábanas hasta el cuello y dejando a la vista sólo la desordenada mata de pelo rubio.

Respira hondo y le suelta. No sabe qué tipo de despertar tiene Chase, pero, por si acaso, prefiere no forzar la situación.

00000

Diez minutos y una serie de sueños extraños – de esos que se dan cuando te encuentras entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia – después, Robert Chase abre los ojos y yace bocarriba en la cama, tratando de desentrañar el misterio del techo imposible de Foreman.

El techo en cuestión está pintado en uno de esos tonos de amarillo que gritan "_¡despierta de una maldita vez!_" si llegas a despertar una mañana mirando hacia arriba y que hacen que el estómago de Chase duela un poco de angustia. Foreman necesita un decorador como... ahora.

Oye el agua de la ducha desde el dormitorio, pero no se mueve del sitio. Se queda muy quieto y reflexiona sobre cosas sin importancia porque es precisamente por cosas como esas por las que le expulsaron del seminario y está seguro de que cuando llegue al trabajo las cosas serán aún peor y no tendrá tiempo de pasar el rato pensando en cosas nimias. Después de todo, este asunto es mucho más jugoso que su lío con Cameron y House es una de esas personas que no dejan pasar una sola oportunidad.

Oh, sí, estará entretenido mucho, mucho tiempo.

También se da cuenta de que su camisa está manchada. De que él está manchado, y se pregunta por qué demonios no se quitó la camisa antes de acostarse con Foreman y ahora tendrá que a) pedir prestada una camisa demasiado grande para él o b) ir de casa de Foreman al trabajo o a su casa con una camisa manchada de semen, lo cual no le resulta ni remotamente divertido.

Aun así que da una vuelta en la cama y sonríe, después de todo, la noche no ha sido tan mala.

00000

Cerca de cuarenta grados en el exterior y aun así el agua de la ducha está a la máxima temperatura. Las duchas frías nunca han pegado con Eric Foreman, incluso en las situaciones en las que serían _realmente_ necesarias. Pero esa es otra historia que en este momento no le interesa a nadie.

Oye el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Un ligero clic y un par de pasos silenciosos. Una alargada figura a través del plástico translúcido de la ducha, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? – Chase aún no parece del todo despierto pero por lo menos su voz ya no tiene ese tono pastoso que hace que todas las vocales suenen cerradas.

Foreman se toma un par de segundos antes de contestar, deja que el agua caiga con fuerza sobre su rostro y luego corre la mampara lo suficiente como para asomar un poco la cabeza, sólo un poco.

Lleva puesta la camisa – manchada – y los boxers, que estaba bastante seguro de que habían desaparecido en algún recóndito rincón de su habitación.

-Hay toallas limpias a la derecha, y un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar en el segundo cajón.

Y parece que lo tuviera todo preparado. Que puede que lo tuviera. Un poco. Pero no para Chase, claro. Para cualquier visita. Cualquier visita de las de una noche. Como Chase. Pero no estaba pensando en Chase cuando lo preparó. Ni mucho menos.

Vuelve a cerrar la mampara y oye a Chase moverse dando tumbos por el baño.

A lo mejor las toallas no están tan a la vista como creía. A lo mejor Chase está todavía demasiado dormido como para coordinar sus movimientos. A lo mejor hace el ruido sólo para molestarle porque... bueno, porque es el tipo de cosas que Chase haría, como mascar el chicle con la boca abierta o ir al hospital en su Cavalier – rojo - y aparcar justo al lado de su lumina. Es una de esas cosas que Chase hace típicamente a diario.

Y quizá trabajar cerca de House le está volviendo paranoico.

- ¿Las ves?  
- ¿Qué? – o a lo mejor Chase es simplemente denso.  
- Las toallas.  
-Oh. Sí, están aquí.

Foreman respira hondo y vuelve a centrarse en su ducha y en el hecho de que tienen que estar en el trabajo en menos de una hora y que tarde o temprano tendrá que salir de la ducha y enfrentarse a Chase y será realmente embarazoso.

- Sabes que House va a estar restregándonos esto durante días¿verdad?  
- ¿Perdón? – Foreman aparta la cabeza del chorro de agua a tiempo a para oír a Chase contestar con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.  
- Sólo digo que tardó dos segundos en calar a Cameron cuando...  
-Cameron estaba drogada, hasta tú lo habrías deducido.

Chase escupe en el lavabo, hace una mueca ante el regusto definitivamente mentolado en exceso en su boca e ignora el obvio insulto hacia su inteligencia.

-Sólo digo – repite, dejando el cepillo de dientes a un lado e inspeccionándose en el espejo – que nos conviene ir con cuidado.

Tiene un aspecto horrible. Pelo enredado y revuelto – por no decir "crimen contra la naturaleza" – y ojeras que resaltan incluso con la más mínima luz, se extraña que el espejo no se haya roto al mirarse. Desde luego, si la noche anterior tenía ese aspecto, Foreman había estado muy, muy borracho.

Dentro de la ducha Foreman niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada. Desde luego Chase tiene mucha fe en el viejo. Demasiada, casi.

No, sin el casi.

- House no es omnipotente¿sabes? Ni telépata. Si nadie dice nada, nadie lo va a saber.

Chase deja escapar una carcajada mientras se seca las manos.

- House no será telépata, pero es jodidamente inteligente.

Foreman pone los ojos en blanco y no contesta, aunque la verdad es que tiene razón. Por mucho que le desagrade admitirlo, Gregory House casi nunca se equivoca, y cuando lo hace siempre tiende a acercarse peligrosamente a la respuesta correcta.

- Entonces... – oye a Chase hablar, y por lo que puede observar a través del plástico, aún no se ha separado del espejo.  
- ¿Entonces qué? – pregunta cuando el australiano no continúa.

Chase se lo piensa durante unos segundos. Tampoco está muy seguro de lo que quiere decir. _¿Entonces un polvo y ya está¿Entonces volvemos al trabajo y cada uno por su lado?_

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Quiero ducharme.

No es lo que realmente quiere saber pero tampoco es una pregunta falsa. Después de todo, está sudado y pegajoso y hecho un asco y es por eso que siempre se ducha nada más hacerlo, para no tener que sentirse así.

- ¿También quieres un pony o una casa en el campo? Joder, ni que estuvieras en tu casa para venir con exigencias.

A pesar de la respuesta, Chase sabe que está medio sonriendo, porque lo dice con ese tono de voz. Demasiado rápido y ligeramente entrecortado. Y es muy posible que deba empezar a preocuparse por saber algo como eso. Supone que es normal, después de todo, llevan dos años trabajando juntos. O a lo mejor es por el polvo, quién sabe.

Pero después de cinco minutos de silencio cómodo y miradas al vacío por parte de Chase, Foreman sigue dentro de la ducha y no parece querer dignarse a salir en un futuro cercano. Y sí, puede que Chase esté ligeramente nervioso. No es que se le pueda culpar, claro, pero es que fuera hay cerca de cuarenta grados, el baño está lleno de vapor y él sigue ahí, con la misma camisa de la noche anterior, y hace demasiado calor como para estar allí, pero quiere desesperadamente esa ducha y, sobre todo, no quiere darle a Foreman la satisfacción de saber que le está poniendo de los nervios. Porque es lo que hace. A diario. Eric Foreman parece haber nacido para inquietar a Robert Chase por el resto de sus días.

- ¿Vas a salir o tengo que avisar a la policía?  
- Chase, si tantas ganas tienes de ducharte vete a tu casa.  
- ¿En boxers?  
- Ve agitando la cabeza, seguro que así la gente se fija más en tu pelo.

Tres segundos después la mampara de la ducha se ha abierto y Chase ha lanzado una toalla contra su cara.

- ¿Qué coño haces! – el agua sigue cayendo y Foreman se enrolla la toalla a la cintura a la velocidad del sonido.

Chase observa desde fuera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión divertida en el rostro. Ojos brillantes y labios tensados en lo que parece un proyecto de sonrisa contenida.

- Te lo he dicho, quiero ducharme.  
- Y yo te lo he dicho – la toalla está mojada y Foreman tiene que sujetarla para que no se caiga.- Espera a que termine.

El australiano se encoge de hombros - _Vale_ - y da un paso al frente.

- Hmmm... ¿Chase? – decir que Foreman suena asustado es decir poco. Quizá una mezcla entre asustado, divertido e incrédulo. Sí, puede que esa descripción sea válida.  
- Oh, vamos - ni siquiera se molesta en quitarse la camisa al colocarse justo debajo de la cascada de agua y ésta se adhiere a su piel como papel mojado -. No me vas a venir ahora con que tienes reparos en verme desnudo¿no? Porque sería un poco estúpido a estas alturas.

Se retira el pelo de la cara y observa expectante a Foreman, que tiene la boca semiabierta y parece haber descubierto que tiene una afasia bastante severa.

Chase enarca las cejas.

- ¿Qué?  
- Dime que no vas en serio.  
- Si te molesta puedes salir de la ducha,– contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Comienza a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa con torpeza y Foreman da gracias a que la ducha sea lo suficientemente grande como para que dos puedan moverse con relativa libertad. También da gracias por esa toalla que le cubre de cintura para abajo y, sobre todo, maldice su fobia a las duchas frías.

00000

Es posible que lo haya hecho con más de un propósito. Meterse en la ducha. Con Foreman.

Es posible que haya sido sólo por ver la cara que se le queda al capullo. También es posible que haya otra razón. Otra razón que – hipotéticamente, claro – podría ser que si lo hacía, había un cien por ciento de posibilidades de ver a Foreman sin ropa – otra vez - y un ochenta y cinco por ciento de volver a estar igual de cerca que la noche anterior; o que podría ser sólo una estúpida idea más propia de un encaprichamiento adolescente que de un adulto de treinta años.

Pero – aunque estas razones fueran verdaderas (que no lo son) – Robert Chase nunca lo admitiría, porque es demasiado orgulloso como para hacer algo así.

Por eso, cuando Foreman le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le besa rápido, fuerte y dejándole sin aliento; no piensa en ninguna de esas – hipotéticas – razones, y su estómago tampoco da un vuelco, porque es un adulto no una quinceañera, y realmente no es que sienta nada por Foreman. En serio.

No obstante, sí que está ese pequeño burbujeo en la boca de su estómago cuando Foreman enreda los dedos en su pelo y están demasiado juntos y puede sentir a Foreman rígido contra su piel, al igual que Foreman le debe estar sintiendo a él.

Pero no significa nada, claro que no. 

00000

Su primer pensamiento es que Chase sabe a menta. De hecho, Chase sabe exactamente a su pasta de dientes y a algo que no sabe identificar, pero que no deja de resultarle familiar.

Cierra los ojos y explora la boca de Chase, rozando sus labios con su lengua y luego entrelazándola con la de Chase, caliente, húmeda, en continuo movimiento.

Una mano se desliza por debajo de su camisa, que ahora parece una segunda piel gracias al agua, y trata de abarcar la mayor superficie posible, mientras la otra se coloca en la nuca de Chase y agarra con fuerza el pelo corto que nace allí, sujetándole la cabeza mientras profundiza en el beso y juntándolos aún más. Cerca, demasiado cerca, y Chase nota el agua hirviendo y golpeando contra su piel al igual que nota que la piel de Foreman está caliente contra la suya y siente como en ese momento debería, _debería_ estar recorriendo esa piel con su lengua, arrastrando las gotas de sudor o de agua que encontrara a su paso. De hecho, piensa que es un hecho imprescindible en su vida y no hacerlo debería estar penalizado con grandes sumas de dinero.

Así que lo hace – después de todo, no quiere perder ninguna importante suma de dinero. Y seguro que ahora mismo, y si no dentro de poco, no lamer cada centímetro de la piel de Foreman será delito, así que rompe el beso y baja por la barbilla, deslizando su lengua por la piel oscura. Barbilla, cuello, clavícula, y se detiene ahí, porque el hueso está demasiado marcado y puede seguirlo sin ninguna dificultad.

Mientras tanto la mano de Foreman recorre impaciente su espalda, hundiendo un poco las uñas, y parece que dice "más" alto y claro y Chase succiona un poco en la piel como si lo oyera y vuelve al cuello recorriendo la clavícula y arrastrando su lengua por el principio del esternón, palpando cada vibración de la garganta de Foreman y besándola con la boca abierta.

Foreman gime. Sólo un poco. En serio. No le gusta gemir, es un sonido absurdo y no le gusta a no ser que sea él el que esté causando ese sonido, a otra persona. Pero ahora gime, y busca la boca de Chase con la suya, abandonando su nuca y tanteando hasta encontrar los boxers de Chase y la erección que estaba presionada contra su pierna, acariciándola a través de la ropa y haciendo que sea Chase el que emita sonidos ridículos que no suenan tan ridículos después de todo, al menos cuando quedan atrapados en la boca de Foreman.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y Chase lo siente contra los suyos, los músculos tensándose y una lengua acariciando sus dientes y arrancándole un pequeño escalofrío, quién sabe por qué razón, y que le recuerda a esa sensación de comer helado. No lamer helado, comer. Con los dientes hincándose en el hielo y arrancándolo de cuajo y ese escalofrío recorriéndole la columna. Foreman le hace sentir así, como en un continuo escalofrío, intentando morder sus labios para tener más y deseando que el sabor no se acabe.

Foreman nota a Chase embistiendo contra su mano y respirando entrecortadamente contra su rostro, con los ojos a medio cerrar y el pelo empapado adherido a su piel y haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Casi no hay espacio entre ellos y Foreman no puede evitar empujar al australiano contra la pared del baño, colocando una pierna entre las suyas y subiendo la mano para tratar de desabrochar la camisa.

Porque sí, es en ese momento cuando decide que la camisa de Chase sobra. Es más, decide que es un lastre para la humanidad y que debería ser quemada junto con más de una de esas (espantosas) corbatas multicolores que Chase suele llevar colgando del cuello.

El único problema es que sigue sintiendo la respiración de Chase contra su rostro y éste está recorriendo su espalda con las manos y bajando hasta agarrar su culo, empujando contra él y murmurando algo que no alcanza a oír pero que sí, al fin y al cabo, desconcentra bastante.

De hecho desconcentra lo suficiente como para descubrir que no recuerda cómo funciona el mecanismo de un botón, y lo suficiente como decidir que en realidad el mecanismo da igual, porque hay maneras mucho más rápidas de desabrochar una camisa.

Chase se ríe cuando Foreman mordisquea su labio inferior y un gruñido de frustración se ahoga en su garganta; justo antes de abrir la camisa de par en par y arrancar todos los botones de un tirón. Le resulta gracioso, no sabe por qué. Le resulta gracioso incluso cuando piensa que, joder, esa camisa era cara. Era muy cara y además le tenía algo de cariño – pero claro, Chase tiende a tener cariño a todo su fondo de armario, por alguna incomprensible razón. Aún así le resulta cómico, quizá sea porque está agarrándose con fuerza dentro de la ducha, y de vez en cuando llegan a su mente retazos de lo que sería una conversación con House intentando explicarle cualquiera de los múltiples accidentes caseros que pueden ocurrir en una situación tan resbaladiza. Puede que incluso llamase a Foreman para declarar.

-Mis camisas corren peligro contigo cerca¿verdad?

Lo murmura contra sus labios y Foreman los lame una vez más antes de llevar su boca hasta el oído de Chase y murmurar "_Cállate_" una y otra vez mientras mordisquea su lóbulo.

Tantean torpemente hasta conseguir que la camisa caiga al suelo hecha un gurruño, totalmente empapada y rota, pero lo importante es que ya no está y que Foreman puede sentir la piel de Chase debajo de la suya, húmeda, caliente y palpitando, y la pelvis del rubio contra la suya, y la oleada de placer consecuente que le recuerda que aún hay otro pedazo de tela del que deshacerse.

Baja las manos hasta la cadera de Chase, demasiado fina y demasiado marcada, y mientras tanto recorre con la boca el pecho de Chase. Muerde, lame, succiona. Traza el camino desde el lóbulo de su oreja derecha hasta su abdomen, repasando a conciencia los pectorales y deteniéndose en los pezones todo el tiempo posible, hasta notarlos erectos bajo su lengua y sentir los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo.

Chase cierra los ojos y sigue murmurando para sí. No son cosas coherentes, la verdad. La mayoría son cosas como _Dios_ o _Jo-der_ y puede que sí, puede que haya rezado alguna plegaria, pero eso no es algo que ni Foreman ni nadie necesite saber a no ser que quiera que le consideren aún más estúpido de lo que ya piensan que es. Siente la lengua de su compañero – porque realmente es eso, nada más – a lo largo de su abdomen y sus manos en el elástico de sus boxers y murmura "Oh, Dios" en anticipación porque... Sí, en realidad "Oh, Dios" es lo único que se le ocurre.

E intenta no imaginárselo, de verdad lo intenta. Intenta no imaginarse el aliento de Foreman ahí, y esa lengua recorriendo su miembro, envolviéndolo con su boca, y tan, tan caliente y tan correcto que realmente debería ser pecado. Y puede que lo sea, pero para eso reza.

Nota la tela deslizándose hacia abajo y besos en su piel, donde nace el vello púbico y bajando hacia donde debe estar toda su sangre ahora mismo, porque desde luego no la nota en ningún lugar más arriba de la cadera.

Aprieta con fuerza el agarrador y lo bendice también, porque si dependiera sólo de esas cosas gelatinosas que antes llamaba piernas, hace tiempo que ya estaría en el suelo. La respiración de Foreman está ahí tal y como la había imaginado y, por alguna razón, bastante más real que la noche anterior, bastante más cerca, bastante más húmeda y bastante más confiada que la noche anterior.

Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza contra la pared. El agua echa el pelo para atrás y cae sobre su rostro a toda presión, se desliza a través de su piel; entonces nota la lengua de Foreman, tentativa y, especialmente torturadora, acariciando poco a poco cada centímetro hasta llegar a la cabeza, y deteniéndose ahí unos segundos que parecen años antes de introducírsela en la boca, sólo un poco. Hace que Chase se muerda el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido y apriete aún con más fuerza el agarrador para evitar embestir en la boca de Foreman, que le sostiene la pelvis con las manos y hace cosas por las que seguramente irá al infierno pero que Chase no quiere que pare de hacer.

Foreman se ríe, se saca a Chase de la boca y se ríe. Besa su abdomen una vez más antes de volver a ponerse de pie, porque el abdomen de Chase le fascina, no muy musculoso pero definitivamente marcado y masculino, con esa pequeña mata de pelo rubio que se confunde con la piel clara.

Observa el rostro de Chase, los ojos cerrados, acalorado y respirando con dificultad, con unos labios semiabiertos que le invitan a recorrerlos con sus dedos para saber qué tacto tienen. Así que lo hace. Nota el tacto suave, el tipo de suavidad que se consigue a base de vaselina en ellos varias veces al día durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Están apoyados el uno contra el otro y con las erecciones rozándose y Foreman nota la lengua de Chase acariciando la yema de su dedo, suave al principio y luego succionando cuando lo introduce un poco más dentro en su boca, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que sus caderas y haciendo que Foreman imagine cosas que le hacen embestir aún más fuerte.

Apoya su frente contra la de Chase y sabe que el australiano puede notar su respiración sobre el rostro, sobre su piel y los labios y la boca que continúa succionando y están tan cerca y los labios de Chase tan húmedos y tan rojos que no puede evitar sacar el dedo y besarle otra vez. Sin morder, sin succionar, sólo besar. Un beso rápido y cálido y que termina tan bruscamente como empieza, pero que deja a Chase sin aliento y a Foreman con ganas de más.

Dos segundos después Chase está contra la pared, la mejilla derecha contra los azulejos, demasiado fríos en contraste con el agua y la persona que está contra él, respirando contra su nuca e introduciéndole dos dedos lentamente, como si quisiera prolongar el momento. Chase gruñe de frustración, porque no quiere prolongar el momento, ya lo han prolongado bastante, y hace demasiado calor y está demasiado húmedo como para prolongar el momento. Pero ya sabe que son las cosas típicas que Foreman hace, sacarle de quicio, volverle loco y hacer que pierda el control. En un sentido puramente no sexual, claro.

Foreman lo oye, el gruñido, lo siente vibrar en la garganta de Chase mientras la recorre con su lengua, y lo ignora durante un rato más. Puede que sí, puede que después de todo disfrute un poco torturando a Chase, pero sólo un poco. Es posible que sea por esa expresión de frustración en su rostro, o los labios apretados tan fuerte que pierden un poco de color y le hacen tener ganas de lamerlos. Así que continúa, despacio, deslizando los dedos dentro y fuera una y otra vez y oyendo a Chase jadear contra los azulejos.

Cuando lo hace – penetrarle – tiene ganas de decirle algo al oído. No sabe exactamente qué, pero tiene ganas de decir algo coherente y no limitarse a los jadeos y a los gemidos que ahoga hincando los dientes en el hombro de Chase. Si fuera una mujer probablemente habría dicho algo. Con Cuddy lo dijo. Cree, no lo recuerda demasiado bien y tampoco cree que sea demasiado educado preguntarle. Pero con Chase es diferente porque las cosas no funcionan igual, a Chase no puede decirle que le quiere, ni puede decirle lo bien que le sienta la ropa, ni tampoco puede prometerle cosas que luego no va a cumplir, porque entre hombres ese tipo de mentiras se reconocen. Incluso entre hombres que se acuestan juntos.

Así que se limita a agarrar con fuerza su cintura con una mano, a masturbarle con la otra, buscando el mismo ritmo con el que se desliza dentro y fuera de él.

Chase se muerde el labio inferior y agarra con fuerza el muslo de Foreman, clavando las uñas con fuerza. Tiene los ojos cerrados; de hecho, los aprieta tan fuerte como puede, y nota a Foreman dentro de él. Es una sensación ligeramente claustrofóbica y excitante a la vez. Caliente, rápida, le agita desde dentro y le hace querer más, tener ganas de poder sentir a Foreman contra su espalda, dentro de él y tocándole con la otra mano el máximo tiempo posible. Es una sensación que se mezcla con esas oleadas de placer que le recorren de la cabeza a los pies y que dicen "te quiero a ti", lo que en otra ocasión podría resultarle estúpido, de hecho, podría resultarle hasta patético. Pero ahora está allí, en la ducha de Foreman, y Foreman está con él y no con otra persona, con él y es a él a quien quiere follar y no a cualquier mujer u hombre que haya encontrado. Sí, en realidad es algo patético, pero no deja de hacerle sentir bien.

Cuando termina, Chase piensa que es demasiado pronto. No lo es, en realidad llevan ahí dentro un buen rato. Pero aun así le parece pronto.

Siente a Foreman temblando a su espalda, clavando los dientes en su hombro y acto seguido le siente corriéndose dentro de él. Jadea cerca de su oído y está prácticamente seguro de que tiene los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo no se para, continúa acariciándole, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte y Chase nota cómo su cerebro simplemente desconecta. Su cerebro dice _hasta aquí he llegado_ y los músculos cansados, el calor, todo desaparece y deja paso a esa sensación burbujeante que se extiende por todo su cuerpo y le hace apoyar la frente contra los azulejos mientras se siente convulsionar en un orgasmo lento y que, Dios, le hace sentir demasiado bien.

De hecho – y esto lo nota cuando se da cuenta de que Foreman no se ha movido del sitio, sino que continúa apoyado en su hombro y respirando pesadamente mientras el agua de la ducha sigue cayendo -, todo lo que le ha pasado le ha hecho sentir demasiado bien. Lo cual no es signo de nada bueno, pero le hace sonreír.

00000

No se nota demasiado, al menos si lleva una camisa normal. La pequeña zona violácea que hay en el lateral derecho de su cuello, algo más arriba de la clavícula, la zona en la que se distinguen pequeñas marcas de dientes, no muy profundas, pero visibles.

-¿Tenías hambre?

Foreman responde con un gruñido de interrogación desde la cama.

- Que si tenías hambre. Parece que creías que era una hamburguesa o algo así – Chase se separa unos centímetros del espejo y recoloca un par de mechones húmedos detrás de su oreja.

-No me gustan las hamburguesas, a lo mejor un burrito.

Chase se apoya en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y, posiblemente, una medio sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

-Ni se te ocurra compararme con la comida mexicana, Foreman.  
-¿Italiana está bien? – pregunta sin moverse del colchón.

Tiene los pantalones puestos y parece haber decidido que la perspectiva de yacer boca-arriba en su cama, ojos cerrados y un brazo cubriéndole el rostro, es bastante más agradable que la perspectiva de ir a trabajar.

- Depende – se acerca a la cama y se deja caer sobre el colchón, que cruje un poco bajo el peso -. Los gnocchis no me gustan, pero la lasagna está bien.  
-Te compararía con el tiramisú, pero seguro que le encuentras alguna pega.  
-¿Extra dulce?

Una almohada se estrella contra el rostro de Chase y Foreman vuelve a tumbarse y a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres insoportable, Chase?

El australiano se coloca la almohada bajo la cabeza - "Muchas veces" - y se gira para encontrar los ojos de Foreman – enormes, marrones, penetrantes – observándole.

-¿Qué?

Foreman se encoge de hombros y aparta la vista.

-Nada.

Chase se repite una y otra vez que esa sensación en el estómago casi ha desaparecido y de que, por mucho que se parezca a la que aparecía cada vez que miraba a Cameron durante su primer año con House, probablemente es sólo que la comida de la noche anterior le ha sentado mal.

Se lo repite, una y otra vez, mientras nadie habla en la habitación y nota los dedos de Foreman jugueteando ausentemente con varios mechones rubios que han caído cerca de su rostro. Después de unos cuantos minutos casi se ha convencido de ello. En serio, casi.

* * *

¿Algún comentario¿Cuántos gatos hay exactamente en la sección en español de House¿Por qué me da la sensación de que NO habrá reviews? 


End file.
